Roses and Thorns
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Fran invested a good amount of time collecting his feelings, and is about to express them to Belphegor in the form of a poem. BoyxBoy, B26 oneshot. Poem/Songfic. Rated T to be safe.


**Roses and Thorns**

* * *

><p>"Senpai," Fran said, knocking on Bel's door. "Senpai... I have something I need to-"<p>

STAB.

"... show you," Fran finished as he pulled the knife out of his hat. "Seriously, senpai."

Bel grumpily threw open the door, and invited Fran into his room, sighing. "I'm not in the mood, you know," he growled as the younger man walked into his room. "If you want to pull something stupid, go take it up with boss before you bug me about it."

Fran hopped onto the bed and crossed his legs, then waved a paper in front of the other man. "I talked to Luss before I came to you, is that good enough?"

"Hmm? Froggy, you dyin' or something?" Bel asked, closing the door and joining Fran on the bed. The other shook his head.

"I wrote something, and I want to read it to you."

The prince lied down on his bed, folding his arms behind his head, and sighed. "All right, Froggy. Shoot."

Fran smiled, then looked at the start of the paper.

"_Roses and Thorns,_ written by Fran K. Rana."

Bel glanced back at his kouhai. Fran had only read one line- in fact, the title, but already, Bel had learned Fran's last name. Rana... it sure did suit the younger man. (A/N: Rana- Italian for 'frog.' :P)

_"I look deep into where I thought his eyes would be..._

_For I often have to wonder if he can even see._

_After all, I would be quite sad if he never realized,_

_The emotions in me that long ago arised."_

Fran looked up at the prince, smiling to see that Bel's eyes were now slightly visible beneath his blonde bangs. They were a gorgeous, purple shade, and Fran was now confident in his plan. He returned to his poem.

_"Belphegor, a maniac, a handsome prince and beauty,_

_The man who calls me rookie, but must know I'm a cutie._

_Every time he sees me, something seems to change,_

_His face always gets redder, when I enter his range."_

Bel blushed slightly at the end of that stanza, and Fran's smile widened slightly, before he began to go on.

_"Roses, falling, dying, brown thorns that prick my finger, gently bleed, but pretty all the same~,"_ Fran sang quietly.

_"And then there's him, my prince, my Bel-senpai..._

_My rose that's armed thickly with thorns..."_

Fran began to tear up, but wiped at his eyes, trying not to shiver with fear as he remembered that he was confessing everything he felt right now. He was scared, but at the same time, he was happy that Bel was going to hear it. Besides, if that Lussuria thought it was cute, Bel more than likely would, too. Fran stopped singing, and went back to plain reading.

_"Mist and Storm, I know it's odd, but we aren't normal anyway..._

_So c'mon senpai, just like always, giggle, invite me to play._

_If you and I could be together, I just know what you would say._

_'Silly Froggy, that's not us, see, we're rivals, okay?'_

_The pain that breaks me in that moment will be severe,_

_But now and forever, it'll be you that I revere._

_Roses, falling, dying, brown thorns that prick my finger, gently bleed, but pretty all the same~ And then there's him, my prince, my Bel-senpai..._

_My rose that's armed thickly with thorns..."_

Fran could almost feel his senpai's excessive shock as he glanced back at the prince who was watching him with intense shock.

_"His knife will often intrude on my skin,_

_Leaving red marks as he breaks into a grin._

_The deep, sadistic pleasure scares even me,_

_If only from this prison could I be free._

_My dear prince could break my heart,_

_That he barely listens to me tears me apart._

_I want to be more, and maybe one day kiss him,_

_Never will I be sore, maybe give his bangs a trim."_

This time, when Fran started with the small, song-like chorus, he heard a quiet hum mirroring his voice.

_"Roses, falling, dying, brown thorns that prick my finger, gently bleed, but pretty all the same~ And then there's him, my prince, my Bel-senpai..._

_My rose that's armed thickly with thorns..."_

Fran finished, then glanced back at Belphegor. "That's all I have to say."

"Fran..."

Fran closed his eyes as warm hands cupped his face, then allowed the following kiss to occur, his eyes fluttering shut as he reached out to touch Bel's cheek. He always knew that his secret talent would be the best way to seduce the prince, and he was happy now that it had truly happened. Fran sighed, lying down on the bed, and smiled at Bel as the prince parted. "Is this a yes, Bel-senpai?"

"What do you think, my cute kouhai?" Bel answered, grinning. "Froggy's got a nice voice. And while the prince doesn't like to read, he could deal with more of your cute tone. Ne?"

"All right," Fran chuckled. "My prince."

Bel hummed the tune that Fran had incorporated into his song, then nuzzled into the other's shoulder. "You know how I felt about you."

"Sure did," Fran replied. Bel grinned.

"Love you, Froggy."

"Right back at ya."

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>N'aw~ I'm big on poetry, just for the musical value, so this is what happens when I start to write without a plan. Hehe~ First poemsongfic!

Please Review!


End file.
